


10% Chance

by moodymarshmallow



Series: Frostiron One-Shots and Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 01:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7598083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's suits aren't perfected yet, and it nearly kills him. Needless to say, some people aren't happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10% Chance

It was a wonder that Tony hadn’t been hit by lightning before now. If it had happened before, he might have known it would short out the flight systems just long enough for him to crash into S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters as he flew past it during Fury’s training drill. Bulletproof glass was never meant to stand up to the force of a full grown man moving just below the speed of sound, so when Tony hit, the glass shattered and he kept going: through walls, through floors, landing hard against a steel support beam eight floors down from where he hit. 

Tony opened his eyes. 

“Jarvis,” he croaked. “Jarvis reboot the--” 

He realized then that he wasn’t in his suit, the knowledge that everything hurt came next. His head fuzzy, he looked up at the bright lights and drop ceiling tiles. White. Clinical. A glance, and he saw the IV in his arm, connected to a clear bag hanging above his hospital bed. 

“You are one lucky son of a bitch,” said an exasperated Nick Fury from across the room. He stood at the end of Tony’s hospital bed, in black, arms crossed over his chest. “Last week they gave you a 10% change of opening your eyes again.” 

“I know how to fix it,” Tony said, his voice cracked and dry. “The surge protectors just need to be repl--”

“Your damn head needs to be replaced.” Fury uncrossed his arms and reached into his pocket. Without looking down, he tapped the smooth touchscreen of his phone. “You died, Stark. Your heart stopped. Twice. You’re damn lucky they were able to restart it with that thing in your chest.” He held the phone to his ear. “Tell Odin it worked.” 

“Odin?” Tony stared blearily at Fury. “Why would Odin?” Fury was already half out the door, and in his place was Loki, his mouth a thin, angry line.

“Why do you think, Anthony?” 

“You asked your  _ dad _ to help me?” Tony tried to sit up and immediately regretted it. Most of his ribs were broken, if not all of them. The pain came to the forefront the more conscious he became, and he closed his eyes to the sight of Loki coming to the side of his bed. “Wow. Didn’t realize we’d gotten there. Sorry I can’t introduce you to my asshole dad too but, you know, fatal car crashes are--” 

“Shut up!” Loki hissed and Tony turned his head slowly to the side to look at him. “Midgardian lives are mere moments and yet you insist on trying to end yours early.” 

“It was an accident--” 

“If you are smart enough to build that suit you are smart enough not to have accidents.” 

“And I’ll fix it!”

“And what happens when you can’t?” 

It was then that Tony realized that Loki’s eyes were red. 

“Have you been  _ crying? _ ” Tony asked, too exhausted to sound as incredulous as he felt. Pain shot through his spine as Loki grabbed the back of his head and pulled him forward “Easy, easy! Get angry with me when I’m on my feet again.” 

Loki pressed his forehead against Tony’s and for a moment was silent.

“One day I will blink my eyes and you will be gone. Do not hasten that day.” Loki’s whisper was low and angry. “Fools have stolen enough from me. I will not have it.” 

“You know you could have just sent a get well card or something. Pepper’s great at picking them out maybe ask her if--” A hot tear fell onto Tony’s cheek and he looked up in surprise at Loki’s face, eyes closed, teeth gritted, a wet streak on his cheek. A knot in Tony’s stomach was suddenly noticeable despite the pain. A lump in his throat joined it. “Yeah,” he said softly. “It was a stupid mistake. I fucked up.” 

“An understatement.” 

With difficulty Tony lifted his hand and wiped at the wet mark before another tear could fall. 

“Come on. This isn’t you,” Tony said. He felt stitches pull on his cheek when he smiled, and his eyes stung. 

“Do not presume to tell me anything.” Loki pressed his face briefly into Tony’s hair then released his head. “Never, ever make me ask my father for a favor again.”

“I didn't have anything to do with that decision,” Tony said, holding the back of Loki's neck to keep him near. “I wasn't in the position to ask for an--”

Loki kissed him quiet, all too tenderly. Then the stinging in Tony's eyes bloomed into tears. 

“Let's make a deal,” Tony said when their lips parted. “I won't tell anyone about the waterworks if you don't.”

“You can't trust me,” Loki said, but his tone was gently fond. 

“Yeah. How'd I forget? Must be the head trauma.” Tony smiled again, cheek stitches be damned. “You gonna stay?” Loki pulled the chair from the corner and sat. 

“Only because it will infuriate Professor Pym when I miss class again.”

Tony laughed, wincing at the ache in his ribs. He took the hand Loki placed on the side of his hospital bed and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“You can go back to pretending you hate me later,” Tony said. “But I am really glad to see your face.” Loki said nothing, but his grip tightened. By now, Tony knew what that meant. It wasn't that gestures had less meaning than words, but that words could be misconstrued, or worse, understood perfectly. So he lifted their hands to his face and kissed Loki’s skin--warm and alive, just like him. Just like the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt fill on tumblr. Prompt: Crying Together.


End file.
